1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for mounting a cutting strip.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to mount a metal cutting strip on a carton for cling film so that cling film withdrawn from the carton can be cut on the metal cutting strip. The metal strip may be applied by a machine in which metal sheet from a roll is advanced by passing between driven rollers. The sheet enters a guide which directs the sheet between a fixed lower die and a movable upper die. When the upper die has cut a strip from the sheet, the strip is held onto the die by suction and is carried down onto a carton blank. At the same time as cutting the strip, the strip is perforated by downward pegs which leave downwardly extending teeth around each perforation. The pressure of the upper die forces the teeth into the carton to mechanically fix the metal strip to the carton. The carton blank is brought up to the die and stopped for the cutting strip to be mounted. The conveyor belt for the die is then reversed to move the blank away from the die and bring another blank into position.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided apparatus 10 for mounting a cutting strip on a carton blank comprising first means for carrying a carton blank past a second means 16, the second means 16 being arranged to cut the cutting strip and deposit the cutting strip on the carton blank.
As the blank is carried past the second means, rather than towards and then away from it, as in the known apparatus, the need to slow the blank to a halt and then reverse its direction of movement is removed and the speed of processing is increased.
Preferably the first means is arranged to move continuously
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided apparatus for mounting a cutting strip on a carton blank comprising first means for continuously carrying a first blank past second means, the second means being arranged to cut the cutting strip and deposit the cutting strip on the carton blank.
As the blank is not stopped to have the cutting strip mounted upon it, the speed of processing is greatly increased.
The second means may be operated in any suitable manner and preferably is operated mechanically or hydraulically. Hydraulic or mechanical operation provide good speed and control over the process.
Sensing means may be provided to sense a blank carried by the first means and trigger the second means. The second means may be triggered after a calculated delay from sensing of a blank by the sensing means.
The first means may take any suitable form but preferably is a conveyor belt. The first means may include negative pressure means to hold the blank thereon.
Alignment means is preferably provided to align the blank with the second means. The alignment means may comprise a channel of pre-determined width. This arrangement is convenient where the cutting strip is to be placed onto the blank adjacent a fold line in the blank, but clearly cannot be used where the cutting strip is to be mounted overlapping a free edge of the blank. In that case the alignment means may comprise an abutment member and means to urge the blank against the abutment member. The abutment member will thus lie opposite the second means so that the carton blank is in the correct position as it moves past the second means. The urging means may take any suitable form. In one embodiment the urging means comprises a roller which may be at an angle to the direction of movement of the carton blank by the first means. Alternatively, the urging means may comprise arrangement of the direction of movement by the first means at an angle to the abutment member such that the blank is automatically moved into contact with the abutment member. In order for the cutting strip to be correctly orientated on the blank, which is normally rectangular, the second means will need to be square with the abutment member and the angle of the abutment member and/or the second means may be adjustable.
An embodiment of the invention will now be described by way of example and with reference to the accompanying drawings in which: